


Patton's Blue And Black Hoodie

by fanderismeh



Series: Patton's blue and black hoodie [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Awwww!, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Patton gets a black and blue hoodie., Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderismeh/pseuds/fanderismeh
Summary: Patton gets a little gift from Virgil.
Relationships: This Could Be Moxiety
Series: Patton's blue and black hoodie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Patton's Blue And Black Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact #3:I actually have a light blue hoodie and I love it.

_Ahh!_ Patton thought. _A new day!_

 _P_ atton got up out of bed and went to his closet.

_What should I wear today?_

He rummaged through his closet until he found a black hoodie with light blue strips and his logo.

_I've never seen this before!_

He pulled it out of his closet to get a better look. A note was taped to the front of the hoodie.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to make you a gift. I hope you like it. (you don't have to wear it.)

\- Virgil."

Patton giggled and put it on. Tears started to fill his eyes. Patton has always been an emotional kiddo.

"Thank you, Virgil." He thought out loud.


End file.
